Freezing Blood
by miponiski
Summary: The largest race of the season is a day away, and the Wonderbolts are anxious to race. Those feelings might change as complications occur, and what the public sees is only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to what happens behind the scenes. As stressful as being a Wonderbolt is, some might find things they never would have expected.
1. Not Much Longer

Freezing Blood

An MLP FIM fanfic by: Miponiski

Started: 9/13/12

Finished: N/A (Abandoned 11/18/12)

Restarted: 1/10/13

Ch.01-Not much longer

As the morning was starting to slowly age, the weather became much warmer, which made the occasional breeze much easier to appreciate for the hard-working Wonderbolts. Although each Wonderbolt had sweat dripping from the roots in their manes from morning practice at the Cloudsdale Stadium, not one made any effort to conserve energy. They had a big race coming up, and they were more than willing to bare any exhaustion to ensure a most rewarding outcome. As perhaps the biggest race in Equestria, the Wonderbolts embraced it as an honor to compete in such a race while representing the most popular pegasus race team.

But even the most devoted can succumb to a careless mistake onset by exhaustion. From an uneven landing, one of the teams fastest racers suffered from a knee injury. The unlucky Pegasus was no more immune to injury than any other Wonderbolt, and a shout of pain caught the attention of all the other Wonderbolts.

Spitfire, the team captain for the Wonderbolts, only excused herself from practice when more exigent duties called for her experience—and today was one of those days. As the other Wonderbolts gathered around their injured teammate, Spitfire took the responsibility of tending to the hurt pegasus. First by asking what had happened.

The pegasus stated that she hurt her knee after an awkward landing. Spitfire was often sympathetic in nature, and even though she didn't know the first thing about treating an injured knee, she did everything she could to help.

The hurt pegasus managed to stand up on three legs; tucking in her injured leg and keeping it off the ground. With the assisted counterweight—attained by leaning into Spitfire's shoulder—she was able to slowly limp along. Spitfire escorted the pegasus to Patch's office: If anypony can help with a situation like this, it would be him—the Wonderbolt's paramedic.

For what was usually a short walk, given the slow pace, Spitfire had plenty of time to give calming reassurance to the injured pegasus. Upon entrance to Patch's office, Patch instantly came alert after observing the pegasus limp into the room. "Did something happen?" he asked. The hurt pegasus looked ashamed to admit her injury, but she nodded, and exposed her hurt leg in front of him. Patch leaned in to further examine the leg, before returning eye contact. "What did you do to it?"

The pegasus sighed, before speaking, "I just landed on it awkwardly but it hurts really bad."

Patch continued to examine the leg. "Does Sky Screamer know about this yet?" he asked. The silence answered his question. "I think it's something he needs to know about. Spitfire, can you get him over here?" he said.

Spitfire replied promptly, "Of course!" Without delay she flew off to find him, leaving Patch to work on the pegasus's knee. Sky Screamer was the team manager for the Wonderbolts. He was in charge of arranging races and events. Many years ago he use to be a Captain like Spitfire, but between aging, and tearing a ligament in his wing, he retired from racing. A few years after, he became the Team Manager for the Wonderbolts. Though he no longer raced, he was an influential figure for the team with an unmatched amount of experience.

Spitfire knew exactly where to find him. Since he wasn't watching the Wonderbolts practice, the only place he would be was his office—just down the hall from Patch's. Without being encumbered by another pegasus leaning on her shoulder anymore, her arrival was made with haste. She knocked vigorously on the door to Sky Screamer's office.

The door slowly opened, and was answered by Sky Screamer. "Yeah?" he asked. His voice was naturally quiet, but was deep and clear, which prevented it from being covered by background sounds.

Spitfire was half-winded from sprinting, and tried her best to explain what was going on. "Fleetfoot hurt her knee in practice! Patch is helping her in his office at the moment; he wanted me to let you know."

Sky Screamer handled the news calmly. "Alright, I'll go check it out," he said. His posture was just as relaxed as when he had first opened the door.

Sky Screamer and Spitfire walked down toward Patch's office together. It bothered Spitfire with how slow Sky Screamer walked, and Sky Screamer was able to notice Spitfire's impatience. "Relax," said Sky Screamer, "Patch is good at what he does—thats why I hired him. If Fleetfoot is in his care already, there is no need for us to be in a rush."

Spitfire acknowledged him; continuing to walk by his side in a less anxious manner. They entered Patch's office, where Patch was knelt at Fleetfoot's side.

Sky Screamer was the first to say something. "How bad is it?"

Patch answered calmly, "It's nothing major. I already told her that she should just keep off it for the rest of the day."

The conversation between Patch and Sky Screamer was spoken with the same complacent tone as if they were making small-talk. Sky Screamer asked, "What about the race? Its tomorrow. Is this going to affect her abilities to race?"

Patch answered in the same tone, "It might still be a little sore tomorrow, but if she can tolerate it, I have no concerns with letting her fly. It shouldn't interfere with flying. She just has to be a little cautious when she puts weight on it, but if she wants to race tomorrow, she can."

Sky Screamer said, "Well I'm glad it's nothing serious."

Patch replied, "No, just painful. She just has to be very careful not to exert it too much. I already called the physician and, for us, he can give a quick look this afternoon—just to be sure."

"Alright," Sky Screamer responded, "The Wonderbolts have been working hard and, I don't want to risk another injury before the race so I'm going to end practice now—before anything else happens. Besides, they were ready for this race weeks ago."

While the two males were conversing, Spitfire's concern directed toward Fleetfoot "Do you think you'll be able to race tomorrow?" she asked.

Fleetfoot was surprised that Spitfire had to ask. The race meant everything to Fleetfoot—like it was to most Wonderbolts—and she openly expressed her desire to race often. She would still race if her leg had been amputated. "I will. One way or another I will," Fleetfoot confidently answered.

As the situation concluded itself, it was time for Sky Screamer to end practice. The Wonderbolts were easily assembled. Curiosity about whether or not Fleetfoot would be able to race got the better of most of them. They gathered without any hesitation, and listened intently as they yearned to hear the news. The Wonderbolts hastily circled around Sky Screamer, Patch, and Spitfire, and they were ready to hear the debrief.

Next, there was silence. As the Wonderbolts fixed their eyes into the center of the circle, the sound of thoughts soon became louder than any audible sound. Sky Screamer readied himself to give out important information for tomorrow.

Sky Screamer announced, "Before I get into the itinerary for tomorrow, I just want to calm your nerves by saying: Fleetfoot is _still_ going to race tomorrow." The Wonderbolts responded with a silent release of worry.

Sky Screamer went on. "Everypony is doing very well. I'm going to end practice early so that we don't have another accident the day before our race across Equestria. Just remember that tomorrow, you will all be representing the best flying team in Equestria as you race against 200 other pegasi. Its going to take your every last effort. I've been watching all of you fly earlier today, and I can truthfully say that there is no reason to be nervous, but put your hearts in it nonetheless. I know I don't have to tell you that since none of you became Wonderbolts to be mediocre. We're going to meet back here in the evening, and then we will fly out to Canterlot together. I'm giving you a couple hours to do any last minute packing, or any last errands you need to do before we head out. Get some lunch because when we meet back here, it will be a tight schedule up until after the race. It will be late when we arrive so its important that you get as much rest as possible once we get there, and we're going to get up early in the morning to warm up. That being said: Patch, is there anything you want to say?"

Patch nodded and took a step toward the center of the circle. He cleared his throat. "I just want to remind you to keep yourselves well hydrated. We don't want to have any more incidents before the race. Also we scheduled plenty of time to make it from here to Canterlot so when we head out together, please fly slow. I know some of you are eagerly willing to race all the way to Canterlot—I get that, you're Wonderbolts—but we don't want anypony to overexert themselves before the race. And also keep in mind you will be carrying all your baggages with you, and we don't want to fatigue any of your wings. So just please keep it slow, and stay in the group... And one last thing, be sure to bring any medications you might need with you. The last thing we need is somepony to have an asthma attack while their inhaler is at home. Its simply not my responsibility to bring any medications that you need, and I know I give these lectures all the time, but believe me: if all of you made smart choices all the time, I would probably be out of a job, because you wouldn't need a paramedic. Most of my work is in response to a foolish mistake more so than it is to injuries... Oh yeah, and good luck tomorrow."

After waiting a moment to assure Patch had nothing else to say, Sky Screamer brought his attention to Spitfire. Sky Screamer asked, "Spitfire, is there anything you would like to say to your team before dismissal?"

Spitfire didn't have anything planned, but she felt that as a team captain, part of her responsibilities included saying some sort of positive statement before the biggest race of the season. She addressed the rest of the Wonderbolts, "You all did great, and I'm sure you will all do well tomorrow... We all spent long, countless hours training for this. If you give it your all at the race, all that hard work will finally pay off."

Spitfire was unsure what to say next, and decided to conclude her statement there—even though she felt it was a little short. Sky Screamer finished the debrief. "Okay, you are all dismissed, meet back here with all your bags for the trip by three-thirty."

The Wonderbolts begun to disperse. Each making their own paths to do their own things with the exception of some that were exchanging light conversations. Spitfire waited. She waited for the crowd to thin out. Soon, even Sky Screamer and Patch had left for lunch, and the last of the Wonderbolts were—just about—out of sight. All the Wonderbolts except for herself, and Soarin'.

Spitfire trotted up to Soarin' to engage in conversation. "For a moment I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," said Spitfire.

Soarin' replied jokingly, "You know, when you say stuff like that, sometimes I get the impression that you think I will do something like that. Have I ever left without saying goodbye before?"

Spitfire pondered for a moment. "I guess not," she said, "Sometimes I forget that you're actually considerate at times."

"_At times?_" Soarin' chuckled.

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean..." Spitfire paused for a moment. She took one more look over her shoulder just to be sure they were still alone. "As long as we're alone... maybe you can help me with something?" Spitfire gave an innocent look, with the exception of a sultry smile as she leaned closer to Soarin'.

Soarin' seemed to have a vague idea of Spitfire's request, but was a little unsure. He stood his ground firmly without moving away or toward Spitfire as she moved closer to him.

"With... what?" he asked.

Spitfire moved closer until her mouth was within whispering distance with Soarin's ear. Soarin' was able to feel Spitfire's cool breath on the side of his face as she whispered with a quiet, yet seductive tone. "I haven't been alone with you all day: It's been driving me crazy."

Spitfire worked her lips up towards Soarin's as one of her front hooves rubbed along his shoulder, and the other caressed its way down his side. Soarin' remained without motion, but Spitfire could tell that he was feeling pleasure from his closed eyes, and his further relaxed respirations. As Spitfire's lips locked with Soarin', he released a quiet moan. It wasn't until Spitfire swept her tongue across his bottom lip that he turned his head away from Spitfire, in order to free his mouth.

"Do you really want to do this here?" he asked.

"Why not here?" Spitfire asked. "We already did it everywhere else." Spitfire began to nuzzle along the side of Soarin's neck and ear as her hoof worked its way down his chest.

Soarin' hesitated. Spitfire's distractions nearly caused him to give in to the temptation. After a pause, he answered, "Somepony might see us here. We can get in trouble." Soarin' took a step back from Spitfire until her hooves detached from his body. Soarin' continued, "Somepony might see us here, and if Sky Screamer finds out about us, we will both be off the team. Just imagine if another Wonderbolt, or the media finds out about us the day before the big race."

Spitfire took the time to understand Soarin's logic. Although every muscle in her body wished that the risk Soarin' described wasn't true, she knew he was right. Before joining the team, every Wonderbolt signed a contract stating that they will not engage in intimate relationships with other Wonderbolts. It was just one of their rules. Working so close to Sky Screamer, she knew there would be no tolerance for the things she did with Soarin', and the place they were at had much less privacy than they would have liked. The closer the day of the race came, the closer the media came, and it only took one reporter to ruin both their Wonderbolt careers.

Knowing Soarin' was right, Spitfire sighed from disappointment. Not with Soarin', but the fact that she couldn't express herself to the pony that meant more to her than anypony else. "Oh Soarin..." Spitfire moaned with a sad tone. After taking in a new breath of air, she transitioned the tone of her voice to be more outgoing. She replied jokingly, "You're no fun at all!"

Soarin' couldn't help but give a light-hearted smile. He tried to reassure her. "Believe me babe, I want you too. But we shouldn't do this here," he said.

Spitfire pondered Soarin's statement, and accepted what he was saying. Her eyes slowly wandered Soarin's body, scanning across his Wonderbolts race suit. She cocked an eyebrow as she finally answered, "Believe _me..._" Her eyes locked halfway down Soarin's body. "I can tell." She gave a playful smirk that made Soarin' blush bright red.

Soarin' tried his best to ignore what Spitfire's eyes were locked onto. Despite his embarrassment he managed to sound nonchalant. "Perhaps when we're in the hotel rooms—alone—we can spend some time together," he said. But his statement gave Spitfire little comfort.

"No!" She said, "Its going to be very late when we get to the hotels, and then we need time to sleep, then warm-up in the morning, then race in the afternoon. _This _is the only time we can be alone!" Spitfire was upset. She sat by Soarin's side, and leaned her cheek into his shoulder while she pouted. A sad look on her face indicated disappointment.

Soarin' tried his best to sympathize with Spitfire, and he sat down with her so that they were side-by-side. He wrapped his hoof around her hips, and tried to comfort her. Spitfire appreciated it, but there was little that can cheer her up. They both wanted to let their relationship flourish, but at the same time the consequences of being caught were simply too great. Soarin' reassured Spitfire, "We can be alone after the race. We will have time, and we'll have plenty of privacy. I know it sucks, but we can wait a day."

Spitfire agreed, "Fine, fine. You're right. The Wonderbolts are important to both of us, and we shouldn't do anything too risky." Her eyes drifted away from Soarin'; they steered up to the sky as she continued, "But its going to drive me crazy: having to spend all that time in public with you, pretending that there's nothing going on between us. I only hope I can control myself."

Without warning, Soarin' gave Spitfire a firm slap on her rear-end, which startled her. She hopped back and her head quickly snapped to Soarin'. Soarin' had a sly smile on his face and said, "That there, That's what drives me crazy, that cute, confused look on your face right now."

"Oh! You can be so annoying at times!" interjected Spitfire. But she found something in Soarin's actions to be, in a way, sweet. Spitfire tried to hide her smile, before once again leaned her head against Soarin's shoulder, but she was still showing a subtle lift in the corners of her mouth.

Soarin' leaned his head in, which followed a slow, passionate kiss on Spitfire's lips. Spitfire felt like she was swept off her hooves into a dream, and remained mesmerized with her eyes closed for several seconds after the kiss had ended. It reminded Spitfire why she was willing to risk so much just to be with him.

After a long pause she quickly reoriented herself back into reality. Her cheeks glowed light red, and her eyes snapped open—looking back at Soarin'. "Hey! You just said we can't be doing that sort of stuff," nagged Spitfire.

"Sorry. I just couldn't control myself." Soarin' shrugged.

Spitfire was almost lost in Soarin's apologetic eyes. Before giving in, she managed to get control over her urges. "Perhaps we better go our separate ways before we get caught doing something we shouldn't," she said.

Soarin' cleared his throat. "Right. We both have a lot of packing to be doing anyway." The two pegasi took their leave, and went their separate ways.


	2. While the Night is Still Warm

Ch.02-: While the night is still warm

As time came, the Wonderbolts reassembled as they were suppose to. Among the other Wonderbolts, Spitfire, and Soarin' avoided looking at one another. Each Wonderbolt had over stuffed saddle bags that were either slung over their backs, or on the ground in front of them. Conversation, was far more animated than before, thus leading to an increased level of noise.

Sky Screamer raised his voice, asking for the attention of the other ponies. The noise slowly died out as the Wonderbolts merged toward Sky Screamer. Spitfire merged in the crowd with the other Wonderbolts, and intentionally stood in such a way that three other Wonderbolts were in-between herself, and Soarin'. She didn't want to do anything that could lead to even the slightest suspicion, but she couldn't help glancing at him more often than what another pony would call normal.

Sky Screamer rambled on about all the details of the flight to Canterlot. He mostly went over the itinerary, which as a team Captain, Spitfire was bored listening to what she had already memorized. Sky Screamer also dictated specific rules about behavior for when they reach the hotels, as well as rehearsal etiquette for the warm-up tomorrow, which only made the Wonderbolt feel like their were being treated like foals.

After ending his overdrawn lecture, Sky Screamer gave the go ahead to begin the flight. Wonderbolts took off in the air one at a time. Once airborne, the Wonderbolts got into a 'V'-shaped formation. As Spitfire took off, she merged herself into the left side of the formation. Spitfire would have been on the far left end of the formation if Fleetfoot didn't merge in behind and left of Spitfire. The formation moved much slower than they anticipated. For a Wonderbolt, it didn't feel natural to fly at a relaxing pace.

Spitfire couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she watched Soarin' merge into the formation from the right side. Instead of joining on the end, he squeezed into a spot toward the point in the formation, next to his friend Rapidfire. Spitfire couldn't help but feeling slightly irked by the display. Rapidfire didn't bother her, but on Soarin's other side was Misty, the one Wonderbolt that Spitfire absolutely despised, chatting away with Soarin' and Rapidfire.

As the Wonderbolts carried out their long flight, Spitfire looked frequently over her shoulder, her hooves, and teeth clenching tightly each time she saw Misty and Soarin' laugh. She trusted Soarin' that their conversations were simply casual, but she didn't trust Misty for a second.

Although most of the other Wonderbolts got along with Misty, especially the other boys, Spitfire never been more sure that Misty was a two-faced bitch. Spitfire's skin crawled for the day that she would get the opportunity to expose Misty for what she really was.

Nonetheless, despite how strongly Spitfire felt about it, she knew there was nothing she could do. As a fellow Wonderbolt, Spitfire was required to cooperate with all team members, and as a Team Captain, those expectations were held even higher for her.

Despite every effort to look away, and just let it be, she found herself glaring over, and biting her lip each time Misty flashed a smile at Soarin'. Although she tried to listen to what they were saying, the wind covered their conversations.

Soarin' wasn't bothered by Misty. He remained loyal to Spitfire, and felt that the conversations with Misty was appropriate; nothing more than small-talk, and the occasional joke. Spitfire thought to herself, _why doesn't Soarin' just hit her across the face already!_Though she would have loved to see that, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"You okay?" a gentle peppy voice from behind asked.

Spitfire looked over her left shoulder, and found Fleetfoot looking eagerly back—awaiting a response. Spitfire quickly removed the angry glare off her face, and replaced it with a fake smile.

"I'm fine," She answered.

Fleetfoot pouted for a moment. "What do you keep looking over there for?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just looking at clouds."

"Yeah, but how come you keep looking to the right? There's just as many clouds on your left, not to mention above, and below you."

"Well, uh..."

"You we're checking-out Soarin'. Weren't you?" Fleetfoot snickered.

Spitfire's eyes widened. "No! I was..."

"It was either him or Rapidfire, but to be honest, I think Rapidfire is a little under your league."

Spitfire's cheeks glowed light-red. "I admit that he's more attractive than Rapidfire, but I still don't feel anything for him," Spitfire lied.

Fleetfoot was keen compared to most other ponies, and wasn't fooled by Spitfire's lie. "I'm not going to tell anypony," she assured.

"Well... thanks, but there's nothing to tell."

"My lips are sealed!" Fleetfoot pretended to zip her lips shut with her hoof.

From that point on Spitfire tried to avoid looking over at Soarin' and instead only looked through the corner of her eye. Fleetfoot was silent for about five minutes before she restarted the conversation. "You should go talk to him: find out if he's interested," she said.

"There's no reason to," replied Spitfire, "It would be inappropriate to do that with another Wonderbolt anyway."

"Yeah, but it still happens all the time. Just keep it casual until you're behind closed doors—thats what everypony else does."

Spitfire barked out, "Well I'm not going to do that, so you can just drop it!"

"Sheesh. I'm not trying to boss you around, alright? I just feel that if you _like _him, you should probably go talk to him."

Spitfire started getting snippy with Fleetfoot."Well I don't _like _him, and I'm not going to _'go talk'_ to him."

Fleetfoot sighed, "Okay. Its probably best anyway. By the way Misty and Soarin' are giggling together, they'll probably start dating before the end of the week."

A nerve was triggered within Spitfire. She vented out, "That's because Misty is a Whore who doesn't give a damn about the Wonderbolts! She already bucked every other guy here so of course she's going to try to seduce Soarin'!"

"Whoa! Okay, just chill for a second."

Spitfire lowered her tone, and apologized, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that." Spitfire looked around to make sure nopony aside from Fleetfoot heard her outburst. By the unchanged expressions in the other Wonderbolts she was able to assume that the spaced out formation, and the high winds, dampened her voice from reaching beyond Fleetfoot.

"Its alright," Fleetfoot replied blissfully, "Misty sort of does get around a lot. It's practically fact."

"Finally! So I'm not the only one that thinks that!" Spitfire felt happier from Fleetfoot's last statement more than she had felt in a long time, which made Spitfire feel slightly disappointed in the fact that she got so much satisfaction from hearing another pony say something negative about a Wonderbolt.

Fleetfoot said, "And I'm sorry too. I never wanted to force you to talk to Soarin'. In fact, I respect that you're not like Misty. You're a good Captain; you follow all the rules—even the ones that seem unimportant."

"Yeah... Thanks."

Spitfire couldn't help but feel dishonest. She couldn't help but compare her own actions to Misty's. She thought, _The only difference between what I'm doing with Soarin' and what Misty does, is that I keep it a secret. Does that really make me any better than her?_ Though the thought made her feel a sense of guilt, she tried convincing herself that she wasn't like Misty—that her actions were justifiable, whereas Misty's weren't. _Soarin' and I have something special, much more special than the one week relationships Misty has. Plus, Misty must have slept with half the team already, thats way different than what I do with just Soarin'._

While Spitfire was lost in though, Fleetfoot tried to steer the conversation into a new topic after their last topic died from silence. "So... Are you psyched about the race?" she asked.

"Of course!" Spitfire cheered. "Are you?"

"I can't wait! Not to mention, it'll be in Canterlot! My last visit there was so brief, I think I only seen Canterlot through the lenses of my racing goggles. I'm hoping that this time I can stick around after the race, and see some of the establishments."

This is only the second season Fleetfoot raced with the Wonderbolts so many of the places they toured too were still new to her. Spitfire realized that the only time Fleetfoot has been to Canterlot was during the derby. The race was short, and the team had a later appearance back in Cloudsdale that same day. Needless to say, the team was only there for two hours at the most, and they had no free time to explore.

"You'll love it," Spitfire assured. "Everything in Canterlot is remarkable!"

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun."

Spitfire reflected back on her earlier years on the Wonderbolts; back when everything was still new and exciting for her; back when it was impossible for her to frown while wearing her racing suit. Somewhere over the years, the bliss faded, and she found more, and more things to complain about: how the racing suit made it harder for her skin to breathe, how she smelled after practices, and how the newer Wonderbolts seemed to slack off more than the new ponies from the previous season.

In just a few years it changed so much. When she joined, she was amongst the legendary Wonderbolts that put the team in its reputable state. Now they all moved on, and they would probably be ashamed to see the poor work-ethics their replacements had: The current Wonderbolts treated the team as a social club, while basking in the fame that others worked hard for.

Soarin' was the only other Wonderbolt on the team that has been a Wonderbolt for as long as Spitfire, and hasn't move on yet. They joined the same season, and they were the last two on the team that have truly experienced the Wonderbolts at their best. This season had just as much talent as any other season, but now they lacked in the unity of the team from Spitfire's earlier seasons. All the Wonderbolts were skilled fliers, but Soarin' was one of the best when it came to teamwork skills. A few less pies in his career, and he might have been the Team Captain instead of Spitfire. Spitfire knew that It was her reputable speed that made the difference in rank, not her capability as a leader. Still, Spitfire saw him as a devoted, respectable Wonderbolt. Although he didn't always win, he never missed a race in all his years on the team. Not to mention, he was the only one left that Spitfire could talk to about the days the Wonderbolts actually felt like a team.

For a newer Wonderbolt, Fleetfoot was a fine teammate. She always came to practice with a good attitude, and the results payed off quickly for her. Although she had a better understanding than some of the other Wonderbolts, she just didn't have the connection of unifying with a team, but it wasn't her fault: she never experienced what mature teamwork was like. _A shame, _Spitfire thought, _had she joined amongst the same pegasi I joined with, she could have been one of the greatest Wonderbolts in history. Fleetfoot's full potential may never be reached._

Spitfire sighed deeply, but the wind prevented the sounds from reaching anypony else, including Fleetfoot. Spitfire noticed Fleetfoot was still looking at her, even though she had been looking away for some time now.

Spitfire was the one to change the topic of conversation this time. "Also, I've been meaning to ask: hows your knee?" Spitfire asked.

"It's not bad." Fleetfoot said, "I can fly just fine now. It's just when I put weight on it that it feels a little funny." Fleetfoot shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, before we land, give me your bags, and I'll carry them for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I insist," said Spitfire.

Fleetfoot appreciated the gesture. "Well... Thank you. Thats very nice of you," she said.

"Your knee isn't going to affect your performance at the race, will it?"

"Probably not. If anything, it will just be the initial takeoff from standing. I'll only be able to push off with three legs instead of four, but for a cross-country race, I'll have more than enough distance to make up for the time I lose at the starting gate."

"You'll do fine as always," Spitfire promised.

The Wonderbolts were able to see Canterlot in the distance. Everypony was ready to conclude a long flight, and Spitfire could feel the pace increase within the formation. After talking with Fleetfoot, Spitfire renewed her perspective, and didn't view it as just another trip to Canterlot, but as a new adventure—like how she use to view it.

As they started passing over Canterlot, Spitfire took the opportunity to look at the sleek architecture from the buildings as she passed over them. In reality, it looked just as nice as it always has, but from what she could only assume was her changed attitude, it looked more beautiful than the time before.

Spitfire smiled to herself—just enough to be visible. Then she noticed that in the time she looked away, she had drifted slightly out of formation. She corrected herself as the Wonderbolts carried out into a steady descend. Spitfire took Fleetfoot's saddlebags off her back before they landed.

After landing outside their hotel, Sky Screamer advised everypony to unpack their things and go to bed. The sun still had a little more life in it before night, but since tomorrow was going to be an early start, Sky Screamer insisted that everypony gets plenty of rest.

Spitfire followed Fleetfoot to her room while carrying both her own and her friend's saddlebags. Combined they were a heavy load, but hardly enough to slow Spitfire down. Conversation was mostly small-talk as they walked down the hotel's halls to find Fleetfoot's room.

"Is there anypony else in your room?" Fleetfoot asked.

"No. I get a whole room to myself," stated Spitfire.

"One of the perks of being a Team Captain. Right?"

Fleetfoot carried herself with an upright posture as they walked down the hotel halls side-by-side. Spitfire noticed a subtle limp in her steps, but had she not known of the incident, Spitfire would never have expected something was wrong.

Spitfire answered Fleetfoot, "Pretty much, yeah. What about you? Who's in your room?"

Fleetfoot sighed, "Just Misty and myself. Needless to say I doubt I'll be sleeping much tonight."

"Good luck with her... And can you please not tell her the things I said earlier?"

"Of course," Fleetfoot promised. "Funny that she likes to think of us as 'best friends,' and you're the one helping with my bags."

"Then why do you put up with her?" Spitfire asked.

"I don't know. Because I'm suppose to. She's a more experienced Wonderbolt than me, and I'm suppose to respect my superiors."

Spitfire knew that Fleetfoot was simply a nice pony, whereas Misty often manipulated others for attention. Spitfire could only assume that had Sky Screamer allowed it, Misty would have requested to room with one of the male Wonderbolts. Spitfire replied promptly, "She was a Wonderbolt longer than you—thats it. Don't for a second think that she's superior over you at anything."

"Yeah," replied Fleetfoot. Her eyes looked away uncomfortably She stopped at a hotel-room door and stuck her key-card in the card-reader on the door to her room. It opened. Misty was already in the room. Fleetfoot turned back to Spitfire and said, "Thank you for helping me with those bags."

Spitfire passed off the saddlebags back to Fleetfoot, leaving her own bags on her back. "It was no problem," she replied.

Misty trotted up to the doorway that Fleetfoot was standing in. "Hi Fleetfoot! Hi Spitfire!" Misty said with an overly enthused expression. The other two ponies returned a greeting, before abruptly being cutoff by Misty. "Fleetfoot! You should have asked me to help with your bags. I would have done it, and then Spitfire wouldn't have had to go out of her way."

Spitfire was unable to determine if Misty was faking friendliness or not, but she been around Misty long enough to know that she didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt. Spitfire kept her judgment to herself and instead, replied, "It was no trouble at all."

"So what are you two going to do tonight?" asked Misty.

Fleetfoot set her bags in a corner of the room. "I was planning on sleeping like Sky Screamer told us to," she said.

Misty gave a light feminine laugh. "Well I know that, but we don't have to sleep _right_ now. It looks like there's a nice bar on the other side of the street. I was thinking it would be fun to go get a couple drinks. Either of you want to join me?"

Spitfire felt annoyed by the offer. _No surprise that Misty will disobey Sky Screamer without thinking twice about it, _Spitfire thought. Spitfire lost all friendliness in her voice and answered sternly, "I hate to disappoint, but considering there's a race tomorrow, and its late, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Suite yourself. It's not everyday we're in Canterlot." replied Misty.

Spitfire tried her best to escape the conversation. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm too tired to stay up any later. I'm going back to my room, I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight." Spitfire started backing away.

Misty answered with her same enthused smile, "It's okay if you're tired, I'm sure some other ponies will want to hang out. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Fleetfoot said to Spitfire, while waving goodbye.

Spitfire was peeved by the way Misty thought everything was about having a good time, and Spitfire knew that Fleetfoot, though pardoned them, recognized the errors of Misty's ways. After returning a goodbye wave, Spitfire meandered off to her own room. After going a little further down the hall, she was at her room. The rooms were upscale. Her room was clean, and there was nothing that indicated a pony has ever slept a night in it—not until Spitfire threw her bags in a corner on the floor, and ruffled her bed covers upon laying in the bed. Spitfire set the alarm-clock at the side of the bed, and laid on her back.

She gave a fair attempt at sleeping, but she wasn't use to sleeping at an early hour, and her mind was flooded with excitement from the race. She felt tired—very tired—but it wasn't enough for her to sleep through her excitement. She looked through the window from the bed she was cozily nestled into. The blinds were left open, and light was coming in. She was too cozy in her bed to bother shutting the blinds, and instead shut her eyes. The sun was just starting to set.


	3. A Memorable Appearance

Ch.03-Whether or not he's there

The sun became lower. While the wind became more feeble, and daily stresses were finally postponed, Spitfire couldn't think of anything better to do than to bask under the setting sun—and let tensions ease. She was in Canterlot now.

It was by no means a new place to her, but it was a luxurious place that she could never get enough of, and she always found the sunsets to be more beautiful in Canterlot, than anywhere else. Perhaps it was because it was the same place Celestia raised, and lowered the sun, or perhaps it was the glorious horizon that the sun set behind. But whatever it was, she viewed it as the one thing that could renew faith.

The sun sank lower until there was no sky between the sun, and the horizon. The climate was still warm and the wind was nothing more than a gentle breeze—just enough to keep the sent of fresh air from becoming aged.

Spitfire sat up with her back leaning against a wide tree, and sat in the grass. She let her wings droop out, and down beside her. The rest of the population was gradually disappearing. She was becoming more alone.

At first the privacy reminded her of the privacy she wanted when she was with Soarin', but after nearly being exposed by Fleetfoot, she concluded that waiting another day for the two to be alone together will be wiser. This moment didn't have to include Soarin'. It was a personal moment that she really needed to be alone to take in the full unwinding effects anyway.

Soon after: she didn't think of Soarin', she didn't think of the race, and she didn't think about the Wonderbolts. Her mind had been completely cleansed of everything except the setting sun.

The sun continued to shimmy downward while creeping behind the horizon. While only half of the sun was still visible to Spitfire, she noticed the colors beginning to intensify. What was once a yellow light, became a golden orange. The adjacent clouds reflected the hue, and radiated their own shade of gold. Even the green blades of the grass Spitfire sat in was outlined with the beautiful light reflecting from the grass's own moisture.

As the sun was almost completely submerged behind the horizon, the color started reddening. The once orange light slowly turned into a vibrant red. Spitfire noticed her surroundings getting darker. The ground began losing color as the sky remained full of it. Soon after, the distant homes were nothing more than black silhouettes outlined by the red sky.

Spitfire noticed a drop in temperature through her hind hooves as the day was about to make its end, but she was more than enough comfortable to watch the day conclude.

The radiating colors exploded outward in such a way that could strike any beholder with awe. Spitfire's eyes nearly watered in result while she felt a calming warmth glow from the center of her chest. The enlightenment she felt then was almost more pleasurable than flying itself, which for Spitfire, would be a powerful statement.

And then, the sun was gone. Spitfire's eyes stayed locked on the sky as if she expected the sun to come back. The sky held its red color even after the sun had left, but all of Equestria was gradually getting darker. Spitfire didn't feel like leaving even though the sun had. She contemplated whether she wanted to wait for the moon to rise. Her lack of tiredness told her to stay, but the new night grew colder with every minute.

Spitfire didn't want to leave. She was comfortable: the tree she leaned on felt like it was made of pillows. And she was relaxed: she had no desire to flex a single muscle in her body. But as the clouds turned black, and the sky almost seemed to be a brighter red than before, her mind was soon changed.

Spitfire was startled by an ice-cold touch on her shoulder that traveled along her spine. She instantly snapped her head to the source. Spitfire leaped back in response to seeing another pony's cheek leaning into her shoulder. After Spitfire quickly removed herself, the other pegasus fell flat on its side limply.

It didn't move. Its eyes were closed, and it had a colorless complexion. It was dead. Spitfire knew what she was seeing, but was having a hard time believing what she was looking at.

As if on cue, the dark clouds dumped a thick rain without holding back. The rain was cold, but it was far less disruptive than the spontaneous presence of a dead body.

She remained motionless. Her eyes never looked away from the corpse. Something about it puzzled her. Something beyond its most unusual appearance.

The dead pegasus pony was laying on its left side. Its jaw hung open. The body was mostly hairless with partial rotting of the skin. The body was completely unidentifiable, but it gave off a familiar vibe.

Spitfire curiously scanned her eyes across the body, and every clue told her that she knew the pony, but nothing told her who it was. Still, it had the resemblance of a friend.

She would have stood there with her mouth open all night had it not been for something else that caught her attention. Bright Red droplets were falling off the leaves from the tree that towered over her, and the body. There was no doubt that the red droplets were blood. Spitfire first looked up at the tree to see where the droplets were coming from, but nothing in the tree shed any light on the situation. Then, she looked down at the ground to see where the droplets merged into puddles; still no answers.

While looking at the ground, through the corner of her eyes she noticed spatters of blood were also clinging to her hooves. Her eyes scanned along her front legs, chest, and side, and realized her entire body was covered with the same spatters.

Spitfire stepped out from under the tree and looked at the brightly-glowing, red sky, only to confirm that the blood was indeed falling from the clouds. Upon realization she quickly pulled her head back under the driest part of the tree. It was hardly dry, but it provided some shelter.

The red rain began coming down harder. The ground was starting to flood. Even under the tree had more soaked grass than dry.

Her panic lead to heavy, rapid breathing. The atmosphere didn't allow her to take as pure breaths as normal. As the blood continued to flood up to her ankles, each breath she took contained a vaporous taste that matched the metallic smell elicited from the blood. It hardly took long for the same taste in the back of her throat to trigger feelings of nausea. She felt light-headed, and sick. The stress she felt made her peripheral vision gradually fade out, and her dizziness made the little vision she had blurry under a slight haze—with lacking definition.

The blood flooded higher at an unyielding rate. It was only just under her chest. Though it felt much like water, the idea of her body being soaked with somepony else's blood unhinged her. Spitfire could no longer tolerate the discomfort, and knew that she needed to somehow get away from the chaos—which could only be done by getting out from under the tree. Spitfire opened her wings ready to make a quick dash into proper shelter. Her distorted vision made it difficult to see ahead of her, but she was convinced that anyplace was better than where she was now.

She started flapping her wings with her hooves planted building up for a rapid acceleration. Suddenly, as Spitfire was about to takeoff, a thundering crack roared from behind her. The unwelcome sound in Spitfire's ears made her jump back. In combination with her flapping wings, the jump caused her to overshoot her takeoff, sending her straight-up instead of forward.

Almost as quickly as the sound came, Spitfire's upward takeoff unfortunately resulted in her head bouncing off a thick branch above her. The forceful collision sent her back down with an unforgiving landing. She fell flat on her back with her body completely submerged in the high-flowing pool of blood, and although she never lost consciousness, her head throbbed, her ears rang, her blurred vision got worse, and each extremity felt too numb to move.

After failing to take in a breath, tasting blood instead of air, she reoriented herself to notice that she was drowning. Still unable to see clearly, she tried rolling herself off her back, but each effort to do so failed. Her body went limp on her, and it lacked sensation.

Spitfire put in every conscious effort into standing up, but she couldn't get enough movement in her legs, or in her wings to get off her back. The fading of a soft groan from Spitfire indicated that she had given up. She had too little air to exert herself anymore, and her body natural started to conserve energy.

Every muscle in Spitfire's body let loose. She gave up trying to support the weight of her own head, and let it roll to the side. Then, something she saw caught her eye.

To her it looked like a dark-colored blur remaining motionless in a red, hazy background. Her eyes squinted to try and get the blur into focus. After concentrating to stare, she felt a tingling pulse move through her body as she discovered that she was nose-to-nose with the dead pegasus corpse—and was looking into its green eyes.

The fear made her body jolt, and everything around her went dark. Spitfire was still on her back, but now she was panting heavily. She could feel perfused amounts of sweat coming from her back, and chest. Her eyes were open but it was too dark to see anything beyond her own nose. She was breathing air again, but each breath felt stuffy. Realizing that she gained feeling in her legs, she rolled off her back so that she could get onto her hooves, and without warning felt herself falling.

Almost immediately after, she felt her body bash against a hard flat surface making a loud crash. The fall couldn't have been much more than half her body height, but between the big gasp of air she took while falling, and the flat, sudden landing on her belly, it was enough to knock the wind out of her chest. Spitfire groaned. She rested on the ground for a moment while she regained her breath.

Disoriented, Spitfire picked her self up with her legs into a stand. It wasn't until then that she noticed a thin sheet was draped over her head the entire time. She pulled it off and threw it carelessly on the floor.

The darkness made it take longer for her to realize her location, and being in a room she wasn't use to didn't help. Spitfire finally realized where she was, and was able to make sense of her surroundings. The room was dark with an absence of color, but the moon lit just enough for Spitfire to distinguish the different shapes of objects in the room. Beside her was her bed.

After taking some breaths of pure air—that were no longer muffled by the sheet over her head—Spitfire realized that she was in her Canterlot hotel room.

She started to relax a little more, and carefully walked to the edge of the wall to hit the light switch. In just one clack from the switch the room became instantly lit. She could see all her bed covers thrown on floor, while the rest of the room appeared to be finely decorated, and brochure worthy.

The clock on top of the nightstand read 3:34, meaning: even if she slept through breakfast, the most sleep she could get was two or three hours. Being out of bed so early was hard on her body. As her heart rate started slowing down to a normal resting rate, she could feel her muscles starting to grow tired. Her legs felt shaky—but Spitfire was more relieved to have feeling in her legs, than anything else._ It was just a dream, _she told herself.

She felt tired. She felt the need to go back to sleep, but her head still felt like it was in a fog, and she still needed some time to get her head straight after just waking up from a rather wild experience. Referring to it as a nightmare would have been an understatement. Even though it was all in the past, she felt slightly compelled by the matter, and dwelt on who the dead pony in her dream was. It looked so familiar, yet she just didn't know who. She knew the facial structure was one she seen before.

She thought a little water will most likely cure her wandering mind. She walked into bathroom, and turned on the sink running her hooves under the water first, then splashed some over her face. The cold water felt good over her sweaty skin. She took a cup next to the sink, filled it with water, and sipped it down slowly.

A delicate knock patted on her room's front door. Spitfire asked herself, _Who could be knocking at this time? _She approached her door and put a single eye in alignment with the peephole. It was Soarin' standing at her door in the hallway. Without any further thought, Spitfire ran her hoof once through her mane to make it look at least halfway presentable. It wasn't even close to being as presentable as she would have liked to be in Soarin's presence, but for three-thirty in the morning she knew that she wasn't going to be judged critically on her appearance.

Spitfire opened the door, and immediately Soarin' directed his attention to Spitfire. "Hey I was just checking to make sure you're alright. I herd a loud thump, and noticed your light was on."

Spitfire appreciated his concern. Just a familiar face was enough to clear her head, and lighten her mood. Although Soarin' could often be a little predictable, every once in a while he would do something that Spitfire thought was sweet. The simple act of compassion made Spitfire blush. "Yes I'm fine... I just rolled off my bed by accident."

"Really? Are you okay?" he asked. The incident Spitfire described was peculiar to Soarin'.

Spitfire felt embarrassed from admitting to an act as careless as rolling off the bed in her sleep, and regretted not coming up with a less klutzy story. Spitfire replied, "Yes. I guess I'm just use to sleeping in a bigger bed." She broke Spitfire's puzzled expression with a fake laugh. "But I'm fine," she added, "It was more startling than anything else." She avoided mentioning her nightmare. She figured that it was nothing worth concerning Soarin' with. She thought to herself, _it was just a dream. Nothing more._

Soarin' didn't appear to be the least bit skeptical. One trait Spitfire always admired in Soarin', was his lack of cynicism. Soarin' smiled before saying, "Oh. I was just checking. Didn't want you 'pulling a Fleetfoot' before the race." Both Spitfire and Soarin' snickered. Now that the moment of which it would have been insensitive had passed, the term 'pulling a Fleetfoot' was sure to become the new inside joke for the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire reassured, "Thank you, but I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I was expecting to get a lot of sleep the night before the race anyway."

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever slept well on the night before a race."

Spitfire opened the door to her room a little wider, and took a step back. With her eyes, she signaled Soarin to step through the doorway. As soon as Soarin' stepped through the doorway, leaving the door wide open, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Soarin' returned a kiss on her forehead before stepping back into the hallway.

"Goodnight," said Spitfire.

"Goodnight," replied Soarin'.


	4. If It Can't Be Patched

**Author's Note:**

January 2, 2013. - **"Freezing Blood", On its way out.**

_First off, my story "Freezing blood" was circling the drain for a couple months now, I gave plenty warning that I was ready to pull the plug, and almost immediately after I abandoned the project, I received a comment asking to continue it. I appreciate that someone has taken the initiative to let me know. However, the comment was somewhat vague in explaining why I should continue it, and despite a second look, nothing showed any sign of things changing for this story. I'm currently working on two projects right now, I don't have the work ethics to run three projects at once, and I just don't see enough reasoning to pull the plug on one of my current projects to bring "Freezing Blood" back. Facts are: I get around 12 page hits per month, chapter two has 25% of the page hits of chapter one (lowest percentage of all my stories), and it takes nearly twice as long for me to release a chapter for it than any other story I have written due to longer chapters and details. The story was intended to go 10 chapters, and I just don't see the reason for bringing it back. I appreciate the comment, and since someone has shown some interest, I'm not going to remove the story as I originally planned—I'll at least wait until I have another story ready to take its place. Also, I released the fourth chapter that I was going to release before I abandoned the project. It is NOT a complete chapter, but it's as far as I got before the project was abandoned—which is about half way. I don't want to say that this project will never be complete, but I want to point a couple things out: I have ceased work on this project, and I currently have no plans for when I will resume this project. I personally would love to finish this story, but it probably won't happen any time soon. I will wait a while before taking this story down, but I can't keep it up forever if it has no momentum. When and most importantly IF this project is resumed, I will post it back up again. That being said, feel free to enjoy what I have to show for it while it still lasts._

_Sincerely,_

_Miponiski_

* * *

Ch.04 (part A)-If It Can't Be Patched

As the alarm-clock chirped while the sun itself was still getting up, Spitfire's woke up tired without any desire of getting out of bed. After recognizing the difference in pitch from the alarm-clock, she was reminded that she wasn't in her normal bed, because she wasn't in for a normal day. Realizing that today was the day of the race, she was suddenly empowered with excitement. She leaped out of bed, and was ready to attack the day.

While she dressed in her uniform, she could only think about winning. It was a common mindset for Spitfire. She knew that with a race as high-level as today's, it was possible she finished under the top three, but Spitfire only thought about winning—being the best of the best.

Spitfire utilized that attitude for all races. She always maximized her ambitions before the race, and figured that she could learn to cope with receiving a non-gold trophy after it happens—not before. In Spitfire's mind, until the trophy was engraved to somepony else, _she_ was the proud owner of it.

Spitfire scarfed down a couple snacks she had packed in her saddlebag. Flying on a full stomach would be a bad Idea, but she needed something to give her the energy she needed that could easily be burned off. After patting the crumbs off her uniform, she headed out the door to meet with the rest of the team.

Spitfire arrived early, though not the first Wonderbolt to show up, less than half were present at the time. Amongst the few Wonderbolts there, Fleetfoot was one of them, and Soarin' was not. Since she had around twenty minutes before warm-up started, Spitfire used the opportunity to chat with Fleetfoot.

Spitfire asked, "Are you ready?"

Fleetfoot replied, "Sure am! I've been waiting here for the last fifteen minutes."

"Why so early?"

"Its the most important race I've ever trained for, I figured its better to be thirty minutes early, than one minute late."

Spitfire nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Is your leg okay?"

Fleetfoot answered, "Its okay enough. I'm not really concerned about it."

"Good... and Misty?" Spitfire's voice got weaker.

Fleetfoot answered, "She's still sleeping. Just not as interested in being as early as me. She was out late last night, but after I woke up, I left the alarm on snooze so I'm sure she's aware of the time right now."

"What was she doing out last night?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to get a quick drink, but she was out for more than a few hours."

Spitfire sighed, "Whatever, at least the ponies that care about the race are here."

"Its still early, and she's not the only Wonderbolt we're waiting for."

"Yeah... We'll see."

Spitfire left Fleetfoot to see how the other Wonderbolts were doing. Soarin' was still not there, but if he was, Spitfire would have probably ignored him as much as possible. As Captain, she was responsible for making sure the whole team was at their best. She continued checking in with the present Wonderbolts while more and more were beginning to show up. Then, Sky Screamer showed up wanting to talk to Spitfire interrupting her check-in with the other Wonderbolts.

"If everypony is here you can get started right now," said Sky Screamer.

"We're still waiting on three more to show up," replied Spitfire.

"Find out where they are. The sooner everypony is here the more time we have to prepare for the race."

"Yes sir! I'm on it." Spitfire flew back to the hotel.

On the way, Spitfire crossed paths with Rapidfire who was heading toward the field. Spitfire stopped to instruct the Wonderbolt, "We're meeting at the bottom of the field. We're starting as soon as everypony gets there."

Rapidfire seemed nervous and stuttered, "Y-yes ma'am!"

"You're not in uniform," Spitfire pointed out to Rapidfire. "Why not?"

"Yeah its back in my room... but I don't have a key to get back in. Soarin' has it," stuttered Rapidfire.

"You left your room without your uniform?" Spitfire questioned.

Rapidfire looked panicked, but he answered Spitfire nonetheless, "Well... sort of... I unpacked my stuff in Soarin's room... but I ended up sleeping in Lighting Streak and Wave Chill's room for the night. So now I can't get to my bags."

"Why didn't you sleep in the room you were suppose to?" Spitfire asked.

"...Because Soarin'... snores," Rapidfire replied knowing how stupid the whole situation sounded.

Spitfire sighed, "Whatever. Soarin's not at the field so I would assume he's still in his room."

"I already knocked on his door and he didn't open up. I tried his room first. Are you sure he's not at the field?" said Rapidfire.

"I know he's not. Come with me, and we'll go look for him," said Spitfire.

The two ponies flew through the hallways and through the stairwells. On their way Spitfire saw Misty strolling casually from the other end of the hallway.

Spitfire shouted out to Misty, "Misty! Double-time it to the field! The teams waiting on you!"

Misty's head snapped to Spitfire. She was startled, and stared blankly at Spitfire and Rapidfire. "Yes ma'am!" she replied before opening her wings and flying off to the field.

Spitfire turned to Rapidfire. "Which of these rooms is Soarin's?" Spitfire asked.

"Uh-this one," he replied, pointing to the door beside them. Spitfire knocked on the door, and listened for a response.

Rapidfire said, "I already knocked and nopony answered."

"Well he's not at the field. Where else can he be?" asked Spitfire.

"I don't know," said Rapidfire.

Spitfire pounded harder on the door heavily with her hoof, and shouted through the door, "Soarin'! Open up!" There was still no response. Spitfire turned back to Rapidfire.

"You're sure this is the right room?" she asked. Rapidfire nodded with confirmation.

Spitfire sighed, "Okay. Go find maintenance and tell them you're locked out of your room. Once you get your uniform fly down to the field as quickly as you can. I gotta go look for Soarin'."

Rapidfire acknowledged her and flew off to find the maintenance pony. Spitfire continued to fly around the hotel looking for Soarin'.

After making a lap throughout the entire hotel with no luck finding Soarin', Spitfire looked at a clock on the wall. The warm-up was scheduled to start. _So much for starting things early, _she thought. Not knowing where Soarin' could have gone, Spitfire returned to the field. She approached Sky Screamer and explained where Rapidfire was, and that Soarin' couldn't be found.

"Its time, start the warm-up now, fill in the other two when they get here. I'll go back to the hotel and find out what's going on," said Sky Screamer.

"Yes sir!" Spitfire replied.

Sky Screamer left, and Spitfire started some simple warm-up drills with the Wonderbolts that were present. In the back of Spitfire's mind she dwelt on where Soarin' could possibly be. Within ten minutes Sky Screamer came back with Rapidfire—who was still without his uniform. Both ponies approached Spitfire.

"Give your team a water-break, we need to speak to you in private," directed Sky Screamer.

Spitfire did exactly what she was told, and off to the side of the field, Spitfire, Sky Screamer, and Rapidfire conversed:

Sky Screamer cleared his throat. "Soarin' was in his room. But... he died in his sleep. Patch is up there now, waiting for the police to come investigate," he said.

In Spitfire's career, that was the only time she ever heard him hesitate to say what was on his mind, but it was also the first time she ever heard such serious news come from him. Spitfire froze for a moment while Sky Screamer waited for her to process what she was hearing. Rapidfire just stood there continuing to look nervous.

After long thought, Spitfire said the only thing her mind could come up with, "... Are you sure?"

Sky Screamer didn't say anything and simply placed a hoof on Spitfire's shoulder. It wasn't very comforting, but it was more affectionate than anything else that came from Sky Screamer.

Spitfire felt uncomfortable with Sky Screamer's silence and she worriedly looked at Rapidfire expecting him to say that for the first time ever, Sky Screamer was lying to her. Instead, Rapidfire turned his head, and directed his eyes down and off to the side.

Spitfire looked back at Sky Screamer, then asked, "Patch will be able to make him better. Right? You said he's good at what he does."

Sky Screamer shook his head, "He's good, but he's still just a pony. There's nothing that can be done to bring Soarin' back."

* * *

_**Author's Eulogy for "Freezing Blood":**__ I know this isn't the best place for this story to wrap up, certainly not as good as the ending I had planned for it, but I doubt people are going to read this far anyway._

_Even though this story failed, and never reached its point of action, I learned quite a lot from it—possibly even more than what I would have learned if it was successful. Even though 10,000 words will be without a conclusive ending, I'm glad I had this experience. I don't enjoy giving up on projects, but the experience itself is something worth having. The bottom line is: whether something is good or bad never makes anything less of an adventure.__** - R.I.P**_

* * *

**As of January 10, 2013 I have decided to resume this project.**


	5. If It Can't Be Patched (part B)

January 14, 2013. - **"Freezing Blood" raising from the grave—kinda.**

_So this story has been abandoned for a while now, but now the story is starting to get the reader interest I was begging so helplessly for. I got some encouragement from some reviewers (Thank You!), and this was the only one of my stories to get a page hit every day this month, even though the others were more recently updated. I figured this story deserves another chance. A lot of the statistics are still giving me some doubts, but I personally want this story to succeed so I'm going to focus on the potential this story has, and try to make this work. All chapters have been updated yesterday, and the second half of Chapter 4 has just been posted today. Since I abandoned the project midway of chapter 4, now that I resumed the project, I'm calling the second half of chapter 4 "Chapter 4 part B". If it goes well, maybe this story will get finished. If it doesn't go well, it will be abandoned once again. Be sure to check my profile page: that will be the best way to find out what's going to happen to this story. Please don't forget to let me know what you think of the story._

_Sincerely,_

_Miponiski_

* * *

Ch.04 (Part B)- If it can't be patched.

Spitfire felt a dampness forming in the corner of her eyes. "But-If Patch can't fix him, who can?" asked Spitfire. She already knew the answer, but if there was even the slightest chance of being wrong, it was more than worth asking.

Sky Screamer, as stone-hearted as he was, still had a hard time looking into Spitfire's wet eyes. He answered solemnly, "Nopony can. I'm sorry."

Spitfire didn't know what else to say. She said nothing while her face became invaded by tears. Sky Screamer turned to Spitfire. "I think the other Wonderbolts should know about this. It will be unfair to hold-off telling them."

Spitfire nodded, and Sky Screamer knew that given Spitfire's state, he would be the one to break the news to the other Wonderbolts. Sky Screamer approached the field where the other Wonderbolts were casually chit-chatting.

Spitfire was left alone with Rapidfire. Though neither of them knew what to say to the other. They both shared each other's sorrow. They sat down next to each other as Spitfire buried her head into Rapidfire's shoulder. Rapidfire wrapped his front hoof around Spitfire, and just its gentle squeeze gave her more reassurance than what Sky Screamer had.

Once the attention of the Wonderbolts was shifted to Sky Screamer, the other Wonderbolts noticed Spitfire, and Rapidfire off to the side of the field, and could only brace themselves for the most dreadful news.

Sky Screamer cleared his throat. "None of us could have anticipated that the day of the race—just moments before—we were going to lose a team member. This morning, it was discovered that Soarin' had passed away in his sleep. His death was painless, but I'm sure this news is hard on us all. A funeral will be held in his honor. Though the date has not yet been determined, we will be sure to give him the send-off he deserves..."

The other Wonderbolts were all caught off guard, and not a single one dared to make a sound. They all shared a sense of concern through the speech.

Sky Screamer went on. "...At this moment, I understand if anypony has changed their minds about racing today. Nopony will be required to race, and I perfectly understand if anypony chooses not to. But I also want to say that there will be no disrespect towards anypony that chooses to race. Soarin' was known for his desire to race, even on his wort days. He would have wanted to see his fellow team succeed even after his final moment. He will be honored to know his influence impacted the Wonderbolts even after he left; to know that his friends flew with more pride than they ever had on the day that he died. However you choose to respect him in death is up to you. We're going to conclude warm-up, but anypony that still wants to race just has to show up at the track by ten-thirty. None of you have to decide right away. I encourage you to look towards your fellow teammates for comfort. Thank you for listening."

Sky Screamer turned around and walked up to Spitfire and Rapidfire. "Take care of yourselves," he said before walking off the field.

Though the warm-up concluded, none of the Wonderbolts left the field. They all stood with a similar sense of confusion.

Eventually, Rapidfire finally asked Spitfire, "What do we do now?"

It took Spitfire a moment before finally answering, "I don't know, but I think I need to be alone."

Rapidfire nodded. "Okay... Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Spitfire replied. She was grateful for the comfort Rapidfire offered, and her wanting to leave had nothing to do with Rapidfire, but It felt uncomfortable for her to be in a vulnerable state in front of the entire Wonderbolt team when she was suppose to be a leader.

"Wait," Rapidfire called out stopping Spitfire in her tracks. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Spitfire answered in a quite, stale tone, "Yeah... I'll be okay."

Spitfire dragged her hooves all the way back to her room. The most she lifted her head was when she reached to open the door.

Inside her room, Spitfire stared out the window. Maybe the weather ponies knew of the event, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but the clouds above were turning a light gray, and looked like they could start raining at any moment.

Inside her head, she could only think about Soarin'. She couldn't understand what could cause a young, healthy, male to die in his sleep. She thought to herself, _Soarin' always had such a lively personality, why would fate get the better of him?_ Though their relationship felt a little lust-driven, Soarin' was the one pony she felt like she could never live without. She always felt a little awkward when it came to dating other ponies, but her time with Soarin' felt more natural than any other colt she's been with, even though it was the most complex of them all.

Had she only known that the last time they saw each other was going to be the last time, she never would have let him leave. Though she didn't know, she couldn't help regret the things she didn't do the last time they met.

She dwelt on why she never said 'I love you' to Soarin'. It became one of her biggest regrets. She felt happier with him than with anypony else, and she said those words to much more appalling colts before. Though she felt the words more than ever with him, they just never came out.

Spitfire's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It sounded with the same light patters as when Soarin' had knocked the past night. Spitfire recognized the similarity of the sound instantly. She leaped toward the door from excitement, and thrashed the door open—praying to see Soarin'.

On the other side of the door, Fleetfoot, who was caught off guard by Spitfire's spontaneity, flinched from the abrupt opening of the door. After seeing Fleetfoot, Spitfire's excitement immediately vanished. She realized just how foolish she was to think Soarin' would actually be at her door, and her body instantly felt heavier from sorrows her posture resumed carrying.

Fleetfoot hesitated slightly before greeting, "Hey. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No. Not at all," Spitfire said solemnly.

"I... Well, I was kinda wondering if we can talk," said Fleetfoot nervously waiting for permission.

"Uh, sure." Spitfire let Fleetfoot through the door, closed the door behind her, and conversed with Fleetfoot in the middle of the room.

Fleetfoot stated with disappointment, "This whole thing has just been so... unexpected."

"I couldn't agree more," Spitfire said, "I don't think anypony could have seen this coming." She climbed on top of her bed and laid flat on her side with her hooves hanging off the edge. She was on top of the covers, and her head was still facing Fleetfoot. She wasn't getting ready to sleep, but she was getting in a comfortable, yet restful position.

Fleetfoot looked down at her hooves. "So what are we suppose to do?" she asked.

Spitfire shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but the mini-bar never looked so tempting."

Fleetfoot looked back at Spitfire. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what Sky Screamer said, and whether or not to race. I figured if anypony knew what Soarin' would have wanted, it would be you—not Sky Screamer. What do you think Soarin' would have wanted?"

"I don't know, but I think what Sky Screamer said felt true," said Spitfire.

"So... are you going to race?" Fleetfoot asked.

Spitfire pondered for a moment, then sighed. She buried her face into her front hooves. "I don't think I can. Soarin' joined the Wonderbolts the same year I did, and he never missed a race in his career. It's just too soon for my first race without him."

Fleetfoot lowered her eyes. "I never thought of it like that. He was at the starting line of every race I've been in."

"Mine too... For all seven years," Spitfire groaned.

"So, you're not going to race?" Fleetfoot asked.

"No." said Spitfire.

Both ponies stayed silent for a moment, until Fleetfoot asked, "Should I not race either?"

Spitfire removed her hooves from her face, and made eye-contact with Fleetfoot. Spitfire lifted herself off her side and into an upright sitting position on the bed. "That depends," said Spitfire. "Do you want to race?"

Fleetfoot shrugged. "I don't know. What would Soarin' want me to do?"

"Soarin' would have wanted you to do what you want to do."

Fleetfoot thought about what she really wanted. She looked up as she searched her brain. She acted like she was looking to the sky for the answer, but she was really looking at the ceiling. Once she had her answer, she looked back at Spitfire. "I want to thank Soarin' for being such an amazing teammate, but how can I do that now?"

Spitfire shrugged. "You could always show him how he made you a better Wonderbolt."

Fleetfoot tried to confirm Spitfire's vague response. "So... race?" she asked.

"Only if it's what you want," replied Spitfire.

Fleetfoot had mixed feelings. "I kinda do, but I'm nervous that I'll disappoint him. This is suppose to be the hardest race I've been to, and the last thing I want to do is make him think his help didn't make a difference if I don't win."

Spitfire stepped off the bed and placed a reassuring hoof on Fleetfoot's shoulder. "Neither Soarin', you, or I have ever won every race we've gone to—or the majority for that matter. Soarin' never judged a pony by how often they won. It was always about how much pride they raced with. I know you; you won't disappoint him."

Spitfire removed her hoof from Fleetfoot's shoulder. Fleetfoot nodded, and replied with enthusiasm. "Okay. I'll race. I'll make Soarin' proud!"

"No. Don't," said Spitfire, putting an abrupt end to Fleetfoot's brief enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?"

Spitfire elaborated, "Never try to make a Wonderbolt proud. Make yourself proud, and the Wonderbolts will be proud for you." Spitfire first heard that same advice during her rookie years on the Wonderbolts—back when she use to be a lot like Fleetfoot. She forgot who told it to her, but she never forgot the words.

Spitfire watched as Fleetfoot's nose twitched and her face furrowed while her perspective adjusted to the new advice her mind was processing. "Alright," said Fleetfoot. "Thanks." Fleetfoot gave Spitfire a friendly hug before she left.


	6. A Steady Rain

**Author's Note: Keep in mind this Is my first attempt at writing a mystery story. It's not too much different from the other stories I wrote, but it has some differences that I'm still figuring out. There's a couple things that just don't feel right to me, and once I figure out how to fix them I will change them. This chapter is much longer than I expected it to be. Just keep in mind, anything you see in this chapter is subject to change (technically all parts of my stories are subject to change, but especially this part). Also, be sure to check out my profile page. It's the best source to find out what's going on with this story, or any other story I wrote.**

* * *

Ch.05- A Steady Rain

Spitfire enjoyed the company while it lasted, and she wished that Fleetfoot could have stayed a little longer, but it was almost time for the race to start. Spitfire wanted to support her friend race, but it would just be too hard on her given her current state. Regardless, being alone, saddened, and in a room with alcohol, she knew how her day would be spent if she didn't find something to do outside. She wasn't lying when she told Fleetfoot earlier that the mini-bar looked tempting, and the new feeling of weakness she developed didn't help, but she didn't want to mourn Soarin's death with drinking.

Just beyond her window was a steadily growing rain that made Canterlot look unpleasant for the first time. She couldn't bare to stay in her room any longer, but she didn't bring a coat or umbrella to keep her dry from the rain. Clothing wise, all she had packed was her uniform, and a couple nice outfits in case she went someplace nice after the race. Keeping dry wasn't a priority for her, and she choose to take a walk anyway despite appropriate clothing attire.

Outside wasn't as cold as she expected it to be, and despite it being wet, the climate was quite tolerable. The raindrops wicked into her mane and coat, but it never gave her much discomfort. To her surprise, Canterlot was quite active despite the rainy conditions. Royal Guards were standing at every other intersection, businesses still seemed to get a modest share of customers, and though the population was a little more scarce, no place was left deserted. The other ponies outdoors were nicely dressed, and they seemed more prepared for the rain than she was. Most of them had umbrellas or jackets.

Spitfire couldn't help but question how different the ponies were around here from every other place she's been. Just their posture seemed more poised. As Spitfire walked the cobbled streets, she most curiously stared at a couple unicorns that elegantly walked together as if the other wasn't there. Though they walked perfectly in sync with each other, they completely ignored each other with their eyes and their words. During her stare, she felt her walk come to an instant stop as her body was pushed back causing her to stumble and almost fall.

"Oh pardon me Ms." said a well-spoken gentlecolt's voice.

After realizing she had just collided with another pony, and catching herself before falling, Spitfire looked up to see two unicorns standing under an umbrella in front of her. The male was well dressed in a suit, monocle, and tie, whereas the female didn't wear anything, but looked well groomed, and had stunning looks beautiful enough to be a model. Just at a glance, the female's body was flawless enough to make a good-looking athlete like Spitfire, envious. Both had matching white coats, and the same poise.

Spitfire apologized to the colt she had bumped into. "I'm sorry. That was my fault," she said.

The male unicorn furrowed his brow until he recognized Spitfire. "Hang on! You're that one Wonderbolt... uh... Spitfire! I didn't think the fastest pegasus in Equestria will be trotting the streets on her way to the Cross-Country Canter!"

Spitfire had no desire to deal with a fan, even if the two unicorns did appear to be of a higher stature than most fans, or even herself. Today, she wasn't with the other Wonderbolts. She didn't feel like a Wonderbolt. The last thing she wanted was to be taken away from her personal time when she very much so needed it.

The male unicorn continued, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fancy Pants, and this lovely unicorn is my wife, Fleur."

Spitfire, answered solemnly as she shook the unicorn's hoof. "Nice to met you," she said with a droning tone.

Fancy Pants had much more character in his voice. "Oh, likewise! Its not every day _I'm _the one struck in awe during a public encounter. Please do share my umbrella. There's no need for you to be out in the rain."

"Thanks, but..." Spitfire didn't continue what she was about to say once she realized it wouldn't make a difference. Fancy Pants was already moving the umbrella to include her in the shelter it offered, and she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Nonetheless, it felt nice to be out of the rain, but it felt unsettling to be tied into the conversation that came with it.

"This rain is suppose to last all day, I hope you prepared to keep warm," said Fancy Pants.

Spitfire replied drearily, "Yeah."

Fleur, simply hung herself around Fancy Pants' shoulder. It was almost as if she was posing for a photo. Every now and then, she would change her position to one more lustrous than the one before. Numerous times, it distracted Spitfire from the conversation, but Fancy Pants seemed to pay no attention to her at all, even while she was draped over his back.

Fancy Pants just rambled on as if anything Spitfire said wasn't going to change what he was going to say. "Funny, we were just on our way to the race ourselves. You must know as well as I that no amount of wealth can substitute a good pastime. I can't believe I get the privilege to speak to you right before I watch you perform! And of all the Wonderbolts I could have bumped into, its the Wonderbolt Team Captain no less!"

Spitfire just said the only thing she could to end his rambling. "Actually, I'm not racing today."

Fleur's head snapped towards Spitfire, and her jaw dropped. For the first time, she was engaged to the conversation. "What?!" exclaimed Fleur in an overly dramatic way.

Fancy Pants was quick to quiet her down. "Oh, dear, don't get yourself worked up. Just as I have bad days for business, I'm sure Wonderbolts must have bad days for racing." Fleur stayed silent, and Fancy Pants turned back to Spitfire. "Isn't that right?" he asked.

Spitfire answered with a stale tone, "Yeah."

"Its not the rain I hope," said Fancy Pants. "I know it can be cold, but a lead Wonderbolt like yourself should..."

"Its not the rain," interrupted Spitfire. She was convinced that the conversation was sure to drift to a question she didn't want to answer, but her interruption cut Fancy Pants off, and at least managed to leave him speechless for a whole two seconds.

Fancy Pants simply disregarded the topic, and started a new one. "What is that one Wonderbolts name that always raced exquisitely in rainy conditions like today?"

Spitfire knew he was thinking about Soarin'. Difficult terrain and the harshest weather conditions was when Soarin' would fly at his best. Though all Wonderbolts are trained to fly under all conditions, different Wonderbolts excel under different conditions, and Soarin' was the only Wonderbolt that never seemed to be affected the slightest by weather. Spitfire avoided giving Fancy Pants the name he was seeking. She stayed silent and in her head she prayed: _Dear Celestia, please don't let him think of the name. Don't let him say it. Not now!_

"Ah! Soarin!" he exclaimed while Spitfire's prayer started to flood with obscene words. "Yes! He's not a bad Wonderbolt either. Never missed a race in his life I don't think."

Spitfire can feel the muscles around her teeth and her hooves tighten. If one thing made her skin crawl more than a fan that confronted her in public when she wanted to be alone, it was a fan telling her something she already knew about one of her teammates.

Spitfire knew that the news of Soarin' dying hasn't reached the general public yet, but she couldn't bare talking anymore with Fancy Pants. She brewed an excuse to leave.

Spitfire blurted out, "I have to go."

For the first time, it felt like Fancy Pants was giving Spitfire control of the conversation. He stayed silent and waited for Spitfire's reason.

Spitfire continued, but this time put a little more effort into faking sincerity in her words. "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go back to the hotels."

"Alright," said Fancy Pants. Though he gave a meddling stare, nothing in his tone sounded like he took offense. "Well it appears we're going different ways then. Take care."

"Thanks," replied Spitfire as she walked away from the unicorns and reentering the rain beyond the umbrella.

Spitfire could hear Fancy Pants' voice still going on about the Wonderbolts with his wife. Though Spitfire never heard Fleur speak back, Fancy Pants seemed to be having an animated conversation with her. She couldn't help but listen to his words carry on through the distance between them. "Now Soarin' always flew like a champ, even when he didn't win. You can tell racing meant more to him than anything. How can a pony not respect that kind of pride?"

Even when she was too far away to hear Fancy Pants, she couldn't help but mull over what he said. Racing was Soarin's biggest passion. Everything Fancy Pants said was true, and it was enough for her to wonder if choosing not to race was the right choice after all. Her mind debated the idea whether or not it was a dishonor to not race for a fallen Wonderbolt. She hadn't seen any other Wonderbolts, and could only assume they all choose to race.

Spitfire only said she was on her way to the hotel as an excuse to leave the conversation, but after reentering the rain, she began to realize just how uncomfortable the rain was. Maybe it was coming down harder, or maybe it got colder, but it didn't seem as tolerable as before.

She walked with purpose on her way back to the hotel. In the distance, she was able to see the pegasi racers takeoff flying overhead. They were too high in the sky, and too many for Spitfire identify any of the racers. Though the Wonderbolts always had her support, she felt a little disappointed to see the racer's takeoff. All she knew is that it didn't matter whether choosing not to race was the right choice for her. The race had already begun, and she could only hope that there wouldn't be any future regrets—even though they were already coming.

As she approached the hotel's main entrance, Spitfire saw Rapidfire exiting the hotel who was equally absent of weather-appropriate attire. Spitfire stopped him just outside the door.

"I thought you would be racing," Spitfire said, while the two pony stood outside in the rain.

Rapidfire answered appalled, "How can I race? My best friend just died! Doesn't anypony know that there are things more important than a silly race!"

"I didn't mean anything by it," said Spitfire apologetically.

Rapidfire calmed down. "Sorry... Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. This whole mess is just too crazy for me."

Spitfire nodded. "That's for sure." She couldn't help wonder why Rapidfire was leaving the hotel. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Rapidfire answered, "Back to Cloudsdale where things aren't so stressful."

"Really? In this weather? You're not even going to wait for the rest of the team?" Spitfire questioned.

Rapidfire ignored her logic. "I'm a Wonderbolt; I can handle flying in a little rain."

Spitfire tried to rationalize. "I'm not doubting your abilities, but it doesn't sound sensible to fly all that way by yourself."

"Then where am I suppose to go?" asked Rapidfire.

Spitfire thought her answer over in her head before she replied. "You can come with me, go inside where it's dry, and we can wait for the rain to pass."

In the distance, both ponies could hear thunder striking in the distance. By the time the sound reached them, it was no more than a soft crackle, but both ponies knew the storm was on its way.

Rapidfire sighed, "I guess I can wait a couple minutes for the storm to pass."

The storm didn't look like it would so easily blow over in a couple minutes, yet alone a couple hours, but regardless, Rapidfire and Spitfire entered the hotel together. Spitfire took Rapidfire to her room since she was unsure whether or not Rapidfire was given a new room since the incident, and felt too uncomfortable to ask.

Spitfire was relieved to have company. She wasn't particularly close to Rapidfire, but they were both close to Soarin', and Spitfire was just glad that she wasn't alone. Spitfire always thought Rapidfire was a little egocentric. His skills were somewhat brag worthy, and he wasn't egocentric to the point which it became unbearable, but enough so that she never bonded to him the same way as she had with some of her other teammates. He never got on her nerves like some of the other Wonderbolts, but he never really struck her as anything more than just another Wonderbolt. She knew very well that he was well-liked amongst the male Wonderbolts, but Spitfire just didn't see whatever it was that made him so popular.

However, since the news of Soarin's death, Spitfire saw a new side to Rapidfire. In the brief moment he provided comfort after Sky Screamer first gave the news to her, Spitfire revisited the idea that perhaps he was a compassionate pony after all. He was caring to both Soarin' and herself. Spitfire pondered the mystery that was Rapidfire's personality. _Did he always have this side to him, or did Soarin's death change him?_

Soarin' was the one pony Rapidfire could talk to about anything. There we're many emotions he felt that he just needed to outlet, and he lost the one pony he use to rely on for that. Soarin' took Rapidfire under his wing since the day he became a Wonderbolt, and they've been friends ever since. Soarin' was his source of guidance for anything, and had it not been for Soarin', the stresses of being a Wonderbolt would have burned him out in the first season.

When he could no longer bare to be silent any longer, he turned to Spitfire. "I just can't believe he's gone," he said.

Spitfire nodded. "That's for sure. He was a great teammate."

Hearing Spitfire use the word 'teammate' made him stop to think. Rapidfire slowly looked into Spitfire's eyes, and replied hesitantly, "You know, Soarin' told me about the two of you."

Spitfire looked back at him with curiosity. Part of her knew he was referring to her secret relationship with Soarin', but she didn't want to confess until she was absolutely sure. "What?" she asked as if she had no idea what Rapidfire could possible be referring to.

Rapidfire explained, "About the two of you... hooking up after practices."

Spitfire blushed. "Oh, he told you about that?"

Spitfire embarrassed herself by wondering how much detail Soarin' gave him about their relationship. She knew Soarin' and Rapidfire were best friends, but Spitfire still felt uncomfortable with the idea of Rapidfire knowing intimate details about her.

Rapidfire elaborated further, "He made me keep it a secret, and I have, but I know he was more than just a teammate to you."

Spitfire felt too uncomfortable to keep looking Rapidfire in the eye, but she knew she couldn't deny her secret. "Yeah... he was," she admitted in a half-whisper.

Rapidfire put a gentle hoof on her upper back. "He really liked you," he said.

Rapidfire was hoping that Spitfire would feel better after saying that, but instead, it caused all of her bottled emotions to pour out.

"Yeah, I..." Spitfire was interrupted by her own emotions. Against her will, tears began flooding her eyes, and dripping down her face.

Rapidfire quickly became sympathetic, and took the blame for making her cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized. In not much time, Spitfire's crying converted into a full-out bawl.

Because her emotions got the better of her, Spitfire was too distraught to respond to Rapidfire's apologies, and Rapidfire was unsure what else he can say to comfort her. After contemplating all other ideas, Rapidfire eventually decided to offer a hug after concluding that anything he said would doubtfully make her feel better.

Without any words, Spitfire accepted Rapidfire's offer, and hugged him back. Rapidfire started softly stroking her mane.

Now that Spitfire's emotions were already pouring out, she expelled another secret through her sobbing. "You know, I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I just never did. I guess I was waiting for him to say it first."

Rapidfire held her body snug. "He was head over hooves for you. I'm sure he was just trying to find the right way to tell you," he assured.

Spitfire felt a little better after being able to express her feelings to somepony instead of having to bury them under a lie. She never though of Rapidfire as a compassionate pony, but now she was starting to see how he became Soarin's best friend. She was glad to have somepony to talk to which didn't require her to explain the complexity of her relationship with Soarin'.

"It—it just happened so soon," said Spitfire.

"I know," said Rapidfire.

"He was at my door last night, and he seemed fine. I just don't get how this could happen to him," she continued.

"I know," Rapidfire repeated.

"It's just..." Spitfire lost her train of thought when she realized that, the once strong, Rapidfire was starting to shed tears himself.

Spitfire redirected the conversation. "I'm sorry, I forgot you two were close friends yourselves. How are you holding up?" she asked.

Rapidfire turned his face as soon as Spitfire asked about his feelings in effort to hide the few tears forming in his eye. "I'm okay... Well, I don't know. I mean, its hard. I don't know how I'm suppose to act or feel or if there's something I should do."

"Well... how do you feel?" Spitfire asked.

Rapidfire paused for a moment. "Well... Part of me definitely feels sad—and scared—but I also feel mad at myself. I guess part of me feels like this is my fault."

"How can this be your fault? He died in his sleep, nopony could have anticipated that," she said.

"Well... That's not exactly true," said Rapidfire. He prepared himself for an explanation knowing that Spitfire was sure to ask why.

Spitfire asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Rapidfire didn't know how to bring the news gently, and instead just blurted out, "He was murdered."

Spitfire was shocked, but had a hard time believing what he said. "What! How do you know?" she asked.

Rapidfire exclaimed, "Because I saw the body! Me and the maintenance pony discovered it in his room when I was trying to get my uniform earlier today."

Spitfire stuttered, "B-but Sky Screamer said..."

"Sky Screamer didn't want to alarm anypony, and he made me swear not to tell!" interrupted Rapidfire.

Spitfire looked for any other possible explanation besides what Rapidfire told her. "How can you tell it was a murder? Couldn't it have just been an accident?" she asked.

"No," Rapidfire groaned.

Spitfire knew there was something Rapidfire wasn't telling her. "Why not? Common Rapidfire! If you know something I want to know!" she demmanded.

Rapidfire knew there was no way Spitfire could take the news lightly, and it even made himself uncomfortable to talk about. He sighed, "His body was dismembered in the bathtub. I'm not a detective, but I know that sort of thing doesn't happen on accident. Most of his body was missing."

Spitfire began to feel afraid. "No that can't be true! Sky Screamer would never lie to the Wonderbolts!"

"I know what I saw," Rapidfire replied.

Spitfire still coundn't accept what Rapidfire was telling her. "But he was _your _roommate_._ How can somepony murder him without you knowing about it?" she asked.

Rapidfire sighed, "He was my roommate, but I didn't sleep in his room. I didn't know this would be the result of that! All this could have been avoided if I just stayed with him."

Rapidfire lost all his composure and tears had completely taken over his face. Part of Spitfire wanted to know more, but her instinctive reaction was to comfort him. Spitfire rested a reassuring hoof on his back, and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it. There's no way you could have foreseen this."

Rapidfire pushed Spitfire's hoof off his shoulder and turned away. "Yes I could; I have foreseen it. I knew something wasn't right when he asked me to sleep in another room, but for some reason I didn't do anything about it."

Spitfire tried to encourage Rapidfire the best she could. "Common you can talk to me about it," she said.

Rapidfire moaned, "No. You're gonna think it's stupid."

"No I won't," Spitfire promised.

"Yeah you would, Mares just don't understand these kind of things," he replied, and turned further away.

For just a split second, Spitfire forgot all her manners. "Just tell me!" she shouted.

"Alright!" he interjected. He made a long pause before he continued in a soft voice. "It started a couple days ago when I told Soarin' that I wasn't good with mares, and he promised to help set me up with one. He was convinced he could set me up with Misty, and we spent the whole trip trying to get her to like me. At first, things were going well. I thought she liked me. Last night, Soarin' invited her to our room to chat, and have a couple drinks thinking he could get her to like me, but she ended up falling for Soarin'. He kept telling her that he wasn't interested, and he kept trying to steer the focus back to me, but she kept flirting with him, and asking him if he was seeing somepony, and he kept saying no. Then, I guess Soarin' drank a little too much, because he got drunk and started flirting back. Next thing I know, Soarin' forgot that he was suppose to be helping me out, and he starts asking for privacy so _he_ can be alone with Misty. I told him he shouldn't, and I told him it was a bad idea, and that he was just drunk, but he kept insisting. Eventually, I just left, and I slept in another Wonderbolt's room."

"So Misty was the murderer?" Spitfire questioned nervously.

Rapidfire answered, "I'm just saying what I observed. She was with him all night on the day that he died. She must have played some role in his death."

Spitfire pondered for a moment. All her uncertainty boiled into anger, and all her confusion turned into dennial. "I'm suppose to believe this?!" she snarled.

Rapidfire replied, "Well, It's what I saw."

Spitfire shook her head in disgust. She was skeptical, her face turned red, and she replied with disbelief. "First, you're expecting me to believe Sky Screamer—A pony who always told the truth—is a liar. Then you're expecting me to believe Soarin'—who was a responsible Wonderbolt for as long as I knew him—drank himself silly, and cheated on me. And, you're expecting me to believe Misty slept with Soarin', then killed him, and cut his body into several pieces?! I might not like her, but I know she's not a psychopath! Maybe what Sky Screamer said is true, and you're just lying to me! Something's wrong with you! You need help."

"I'm just saying that..."

"I don't want to hear anymore! You're just trying to hurt me; this is tough enough without being lied to," Spitfire interrupted.

"But..."

"Just go away!" Spitfire ordered.

"But..."

"GET OUT!" she shouted.

Rapidfire had given up on trying to speak to Spitfire while she was angry. He held his head low, and walked out in shame. Spitfire slammed the door shut behind him, and began crying once she was alone.


End file.
